monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bunyip/Miscellanea
Origine e Nome Questa monster girl è ispirata al Bunyip, una creatura del folklore australiano, in particolare della mitologia aborigena. Si tratta di un animale misterioso, di cui non se ne conosce la descrizione del suo aspetto fisico. Numerose sono le interpretazioni e i tentativi di descriverlo, l'uno molto diverso e vario dell'altro. In genere viene pensato come un mostro lacustre, e tra le varie descrizioni in comune vi sono ad esempio muso canino, pelliccia nera, coda equina, zanne simili a quelle dei trichechi o corna, ma viene spesso correlato con altre caratteristiche come muso di coccodrillo o da uccello, corpo di serpente e molte altre, quindi finora non si è concordato niente in proposito. Anche le sue dimensioni variano, le taglie vanno a un essere gigantesco fino alle dimensioni di un vitello o un grosso cane. Si narra che abita le paludi, tra le acque stagnanti dei billabong, nei ruscelli, nei letti dei fiumi e nelle pozze d'acqua in generale; di notte si potevano udire le sue grida raccapriccianti mentre divora qualunque cosa entrasse nel suo territorio, animali ed esseri umani compresi. Durante la colonizzazione europea in Australia, molti coloni credettero nell'esistenza dell'animale e si dettero a varie ricerche per scovarlo. Spesso la ricerca in sè venne inframezzate da delusioni, inganni e sbagli vari e scoperte infruttuose. Con il passare del tempo, si diffuse sempre più l'opinione comune sulla sua inesistenza, e il suo nome venne legato a battute e termini vari che ne descrivono la dubbia veridicità, un'illusione, termine analogo in sè al significato usato per Chimera. ?]] Nella criptozzologia, nonostante l'assenza di prove materiali, sono state formulate varie teorie. Una comune riguarda secondo cui il '''Bunyip altri non sarebbe che il ricordo lontano degli antenati degli aborigeni australiani riguardanti incontri con la megafauna australiana vissuta milioni di anni prima, come il diprodonte, ricordo tramandato oralmente dagli aborigeni stessi. Altre teorie affermano che le grida raccapriccianti del Bunyip altri non sono che certi versi emessi da svariate creature australiane, come il koala, che stupiscono le persone non originarie del territorio australiano. Altre teorie portano addirittura a possibili avvistamenti di foche otarie che hanno risalito le acque dal mare attraverso i fiumi fino ad arrivare nelle acque interne, ed essendo un animale sconosciuto agli aborigeni, ne risultò una creatura completamente aliena a loro, ed effettivamente parte delle descrizioni in comune sembrano presentare una somiglianza alla fisionomia delle foche. La figura del Bunyip viene ripresa in svariati media come videogiochi, libri, film e opere teatrali. Il suo nome originale aborigeno, "Bunyip", significa "diavolo", "spirito", anche se la traduzione in sè non sembra tuttavia riflettere il ruolo della creatura nella mitologia aborigena, e si sospetta sia un tentativo di riformulazione dei primi coloni europei per avere familiarità con un termine a loro sconosciuto, e oggi il suo nome viene inteso in sè come una creatura leggendaria che reca prove indiziarie basate su reali animali preistorici estinti piuttosto che essere riconosciuta come una delle tante entità incorporee presenti nella mitologia aborigena. Il suo nome inglese si mantiene scritto come in originale aborigeno, e foneticamente si dice [ba'ni'ip]. Il suo nome giapponese riprende similmente questa fonetica, cioè "バニップ", "Banippu". Vale la pena anche notare come curiosamente il suo nome originale aborigeno e inglese viene scritto similmente e confrontato con il nome inglese di "Coniglio", ovvero "Bunny", e foneticamente la parola giapponese ("Bannip") e inglese ([ba'ni'ip]) sono entrambi simili alla fonetica di "Bunny" in inglese ([banni]); Kenkou Cross fa notare questo confronto nella nota di progettazione di suddetta monster girl su Enty, riflettendo graficamente nell'illustrazione della stessa con la pelliccia e le orecchie di suddetto animaleKC, Posts, Progettazione della Bunyip, Enty.. Si è scelto di mantenere il suo nome originale anche nella traduzione italiana amatoriale di questa Wiki. Poteri e Abilità ;Fisiologia generale dei mostri * Aspetto umano e femminile: Le Bunyip presentano aspetto quasi umano e genere femminile come altre monster girls da quando generazioni fa il Signore dei Demoni salì al potere e la sua Energia Demoniaca della Succube si mescolò con le Energie Demoniache dei mostri. * Forza, velocità e resistenza sovrumane: Tutti i mostri in principio presentano forza, velocità e resistenza fisica al di sopra della media umana. La forza e la velocità di una Bunyip è molto grande, soprattutto insita nelle braccia e nella coda lunga, e la resistenza è invece nel corpo per non ferirsi o per la durata dei rapporti sessuali. * Durata vitale: I mostri possono spesso sopravvivere un po' più a lungo degli umani, così come anche per qualche anno, o centinaia, o migliaia di anni, oppure per l'eternità. La Bunyip probabilmente rientra nella prima categoria. * Abilità sessuali: Il corpo e i comportamenti dei mostri reagiscono per adattarsi, dare piacere agli umani. Come un tipico esponente della Famiglia delle Lamie, le Bunyip fanno principale uso della coda, con l'aggiunta delle braccia e della pelliccia, e la loro lussuria istintiva e bestiale le porta a essere violentemente feroci durante i rapporti sessuali, così come anche un comportamento molto timido e delicato del solo movimento dei fianchi, e la loro vagina comunque si stringe di scatto intorno al pene di un uomo come un fauci feroci che si schiudono di scatto, portandolo in breve all'eiaculazione come se venisse divorato avidamente. * Intelligenza: Tutti i mostri al momento del cambiamento o in principio hanno acquisito un'intelligenza base, e indipendentemente dal loro livello intellettuale, possiedono le facoltà necessarie per parlare una lingua e comunicare con gli umani. La Bunyip ha un'intelligenza elevatissima, utile per sopprimere gli impulsi bestiali e lussuriosi per poter ragionare nei casi normali, seppure comunque si mostrano molto timide e incerte in presenza umana, soprattutto degli uomini, cosa che le porta nel panico ad attaccarli, lasciandosi andare all'istinto. * Sensi sviluppati all'Energia Spirituale: Tutti i mostri, per via dell'Energia Demoniaca delle Succubi invischiata con le loro Energie Demoniache, sono in grado di rilevare l'Energia Spirituale degli umani e di altre razze non mostro, particolarmente degli uomini. La avvertono anche nei liquidi corporali secreti da essi, o invisibile che indugia loro addosso. Principalmente i sensi di concentrano sull'olfatto, sulla vista, sul gusto e sul tatto. Probabilmente le Bunyip fanno perlopiù uso dell'olfatto, del tatto e forse della vista. * Dieta all'Energia Spirituale: Come sopra, hanno anche sviluppato la capacità di assorbire l'Energia Spirituale degli umani e delle razze non mostro, per ingestione orale, sessuale o con altri metodi per convertirla in Energia Demoniaca per sopravvivere. Anche sviluppando altre diete a seconda delle specie, come ad esempio il gusto per la carne animale della Bunyip, tutti i mostri sono in grado di assorbire Energia Spirituale. * Riproduzione: Le Bunyip, come per tutti i mostri di natura biologica, possono dare vita a prole, ma per via delle leggi metafisiche del loro mondo ancora possono dare luce soltanto a figlie femmine e mostri. Nonostante i tratti bestiali come quelli dei mammiferi, probabilmente come per tutti mostri esponenti della Famiglia delle Lamie e di Tipo Rettile sono ovipare; le uova fecondate da seme maschile sono più grandi quelle non fecondate. * Mostrizzazione: I mostri, attraverso svariati metodi, possono trasformare le donne umane in mostri come loro. Non sembra esserci un metodo diretto per le Bunyip di trasformare le donne, ma teoricamente se esiste una zona o un Reame Demoniaco abitato perlopiù da loro, l'Energia Demoniaca nell'aria potrebbe trasformare una donna in una Bunyip. ;Fisiologia delle Bunyip * Caratteristiche specifiche: L'Energia Demoniaca dei mostri di specie specifiche si è mescolata con l'Energia Demoniaca delle Succubi del Signore dei Demoni, mantenendo comunque inalterate alcune caratteristiche fisiche delle loro specie. Nel caso delle Bunyip, si mantengono la pelle scura e gli occhi demoniaci, la pelliccia, le zampe e le orecchie lunghe bestiali, la grandi dimensioni, e soprattutto la lunga e grossa coda di serpente ricoperta di pelo. * Grandi dimensioni: Le Bunyip sono di dimensioni più grandi rispetto ai mostri della Famiglia delle Lamie. * Coda: La caratteristica principale, le permette un'agilità e una forza sovrumane semplicemente usandola come una molla per lanciarsi in avanti sulla preda. Probabilmente, la usa per colpire eventuali nemici. Inoltre, come per le spire di tutti i mostri appartenenti alla Famiglia delle Lamie, la usa per avvolgere strettamente intorno a oggetti ed esseri viventi, per cacciare o per abbracciare i loro uomini umani. * Zampe: La forza delle Bunyip sta anche nelle zampe, utili in combattimento così come per abbracciare teneramente un uomo con cui si accoppiano. * Pelliccia: La pelliccia che ricopre quasi tutto il corpo della Bunyip è soffice e morbida al tatto. La pelliccia è impregnata di Energia Demoniaca che ne mantiene tale sofficezza, anche dopo aver assorbito dell'acqua. Tale pelliccia in sè è diabolica, chi ne viene a contatto e avvolta da essa si così tanto piacevolmente a suo agio da perdere le forze e arrendersi. Per questo le Bunyip si considerano molto brave ad abbracciare. * Sensi sviluppati: Probabilmente hanno una vista, un udito e un olfatto molto sviluppati. * Dieta specifica: Come scritto nel profilo, le Bunyip presentano una dieta carnivora a base di animali selvatici. * Aura di ferocia intimidatoria: L'aspetto, il comportamento silenzioso e soprattutto lo sguardo di una Bunyip appaiono come inquietanti e spaventosamente feroci, intimidatori, per cui molte creature istintivamente provano paura. In realtà, nel caso si tratta di un uomo umano, altri non è che semplice calma e timidezza nel conversare con lui. * Nuotare: Le Bunyip sono abilissime nel nuotare e nascondersi immerse nei corsi d'acqua senza un suono. * Identificazione incerta: Essendo dei mostri molto furtivi, oltre anche a possedere caratteristiche fisiche animali diverse mischiate tra loro e il fatto che usino una maschera a forma di muso da uccello, spesso se vengono avvistate vengono scambiate per una varietà di esseri diversa non identificabile, come "bestie con becchi d'uccello", "bestie con una coda gigantesca" eccetera. È possibile comunque che tali errori non si ripeteranno spesso dopo la pubblicazione sul conto delle Bunyip da parte dello studioso errante. * Furtività: Le Bunyip sono molto capaci nel nascondere la loro presenza agli occhi umani immergendosi nelle acque, senza emettere un suono, nonostante la loro grande corporatura, in attesa di tendere agguati a ignari umani che passano vicino alle rive. E, come scritto in precedenza, quando vengono a tratti avvistate non sono facilmente identificabili. * Vantaggi ambientali: Sfrutta l'ambiente in cui vive, ovvero i corsi d'acqua, i laghi eccetera, per nascondersi e tendere agguati alle preda attaccando nelle vicinanze delle rive. ;Attrezzature * Maschera da uccello: Le Bunyip indossano una maschera speciale, tramandata di generazione in generazione dalle loro famiglie. Essa serve per infondere loro coraggio quando incontrano gli uomini. È a causa della maschera se a volte vengono fraintesi come "bestie con becchi d'uccello". E sempre per la maschera, oltre ad aumentare l'aura inquietante nel loro sguardo, modifica la loro bella voce di fanciulla timida, dando loro un tono più grave, o qualcosa di simile a un tono ruggente.Progettazione della Bunyip, Enty. :...In realtà, i capelli rossi ai lati di ciascun lato non fanno parte del pelo della Bunyip, ma una parte della maschera dell'uccello, è una piuma di un uccello. Cerco anche di farlo mescolare con i peli del corpo con colori comuni.' :Si dice che questo aspetto sia trasmesso per lungo tempo alla famiglia della Bunyip, e si dice che il coraggio le verrà fuori se lo indossa quando entra in contatto gli uomini. :Pertanto, quando sono in contatto con estranei, spesso nascondono la loro faccia su questa maschera quando attaccano gli uomini, causando loro di essere fraintesi come "un mostro con la testa di un uccello" come descritto sopra come farò. :Inoltre, dovrebbero avere una bella voce come quella di una bella ragazza, ma se indossano questa maschera e le loro ragazze dicono "Uu ~ ...", la voce è pesante, come l'originale, "Boo". Forse senti un grido. La Bunyip prima del cambiamento Sconosciuto come era la Bunyip prima del grande cambiamento di migliaia di anni prima ad opera del Signore dei Demoni. Tenendo conto dell'aspetto della [[Moglie Bunyip|moglie Bunyip]], sembrerebbe essere stata una grossa bestia serpentiforme ricoperta di pelliccia chiara e con la pelle scura, con grandi orecchio. Sconosciuto se effettivamente avesse le zampe anteriori, ma è possibile. Inoltre, sembra suggerire che la pratica di indossare maschere da uccello della Bunyip attuale sia recente e non una caratteristica fisica originale del mostro, anche se è possibile che le Bunyip attuali fabbricano tali maschere come un ricordo lontano delle loro origini, ma ciò non trova attualmente conferma dall'autore. Di certo i suoi metodi di caccia non sono cambiati, si nasconde belle acque aspettando che incaute prede, animali e esseri umani, capitassero a tiro, per poi scattare con velocità per attaccarle. Probabilmente l'aspetto, la ferocia e i ruggiti del mostro incutevano paura verso i malcapitati. È molto probabilmente, come oggi, sarà stato difficile avvistarlo, e se ciò capitava spesso le descrizioni sul suo conto non erano conformi tra loro. Si riproduceva per mezzo di uova come allo stato attuale, probabilmente. Media La Bunyip è apparsa e/o menzionata nei seguenti media: |-|Canonici= Specie principale La Bunyip è una sottospecie della seguente specie principale: Bunyip conosciute Qui di seguito i personaggi appartenenti alla razza delle Bunyip: In altre Wiki La Bunyip di Monster Girl Encyclopedia appare nella Wiki 1d4chan nella voce dedicata alla Lamia. |-|IT= * Bunyip: Una soffice variante di Lamia che popola i fiumi, soffrono di una tale timidezza paralizzante che perdono completamente la capacità di parlare attorno ai ragazzi che gli piacciono, finché alla fine diventano così surriscaldate dalla lussuria che tutte loro non possono pensare di fare altro è balzargli addosso e avvolgerlo per l'accoppiamento.Lamia, Monstergirls Encyclopedia, 1d4chan. |-|EN= * Bunyip: A fluffy Lamia variant that inhabits rivers, they suffer from such crippling shyness that they completely lose the ability to speak around guys they like, until eventually they get so overheated with lust all they can think to do is pounce on him and coil him up for mating. Trivia * Questa monster girl è la 211ª monster girl rilasciata sul sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. ** Ed è una delle 11 monster girls attuali i cui profili non sono stati ancora rilasciati in nessun libro di Monster Girl Encyclopedia. * È una delle monster girls di precedente progettazioneKenkou Cross Q&A, MGR A&A's, Sessione 5 * Domanda 5: "Ci saranno mostri australiani basati sul Serpente Arcobaleno, '''Bunyip' o altri?" * '''Risposta': "Sì. Il '''Bunyip' sarà una Mamono che è in parte composta come uccello, serpente e bestia. E ci sarà anche lo Yowie che sarà composto in parte insetto e in parte drago. Saranno specie relativamente feroci.". ** Ed è la prima (1ª) monster girl tratta dalla mitologia aborigena australiana. Confronti |-|"Monster Girl Quest"= |-|Okayado= Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= * '(JP)' Bunyip, sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. * '(JP)' Bunyip, Twitter. * '(JP)' Profilo della Bunyip, Twitter. * '(JP)' Progettazione della Bunyip, Twitter. * '(JP)' Bunyip, Enty. * '(JP)' Progettazione della Bunyip, Enty. * '(EN)' Bunyip, MGE Wiki. * '(EN)' Bunyip, MGE Roleplay & Fanfiction Wikia. * '(EN)' Bunyip, Monster Girls Redux. * '(JP)' Bunyip, Fanfiction dal sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. * '(IT)' Bunyip, Wikipedia. * '(EN)' Bunyip, Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. * '(EN)' Lamia, Monstergirls Encyclopedia, 1d4chan. * '(EN)' bunyip, Encyclopedia Mythica. * '(EN)''' Bunyip, The Cryptid Zoo. |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Lettera B Categoria:Miscellanea Categoria:Pagine di correlazione Categoria:Pagine in costruzione